Mako And The Avatar
by Cybu
Summary: A series of one shots dealing with these two, in no particular order. The first one is about the kiss. T for safety. Enjoy :
1. Behind The Kiss

Behind The Kiss

Yes, it was extremely dangerous. She knew it. It was why Mako and Bolin, was staying on air temple island, with her.

But she didn't have a _clue_ as to why the hell Mako was yelling at her.

"I can't _believe _you!" said person shouted at her for the umpteenth time. Mako's back was to the door, while Korra had a full view, so only Korra saw the heads popping in and out, curious of the commotion. They all chickened out at coming to Korra's rescue. Korra made sure to take note of that. Even Tenzin bailed out on her! Some mentor. And she could have _sworn_ she saw a smirk on Bolin's face. She's definitely had to get to the bottom of _that_ for sure. And she knew they had their ears to the door, including Tenzin. She had to fight the urge to blast it open, using the first element that came. It probably would be fire.

"Believe _what_?" Karra yelled back at him, exasperated. Honestly, how much did that boy think he could push _Korra's_ patience? In fact, he only lasted this far because... Never mind that. _Does he drive you crazy in a good way or a bad way? _Korra heard Ikki's voice resounding in her head all of a sudden. _Shut up!_

"Do you know how _dangerous_ it is?" he screamed for the millionth time at her, ignoring her question.

"Yes I _know_! And that's _not_ what I _asked_!" Korra shot back at him. What was _wrong_ with him? She could feel the fire rage inside her. It came the most naturally to her, and she often wondered how she wasn't fire nation, let alone a water nation avatar. Anyway she couldn't hurt him. Not now.

"I _can't_ _believe_ you _left_ the island to go on a _date_?"

"_WHAT_?" she shrieked. Ok. What was he on? She scanned the room Mako was staying in for any traces of alcohol. _No stupid_, she admonished herself. _He doesn't drink._ Neither does she, for that matter. Though Mako was being uncharacteristic. He was never loud, for one thing. And he was screaming at decibels, that could rival Korra, on her best, or worst, days. "On a _date_? Where the _hell_ would you _get_ that _ridiculous_ _notion_?"

"Bolin told me!"

And that would explain that smirk. Damn him. He better run for it.

"_Bolin_? Wh-why?" she sputtered.

"Because that's what you were _doing_, obviously. And he called _me_ clueless."

"I'm not clueless! And he called me clueless too!"

"_Regardless_ of what Bolin said, you went out in these circumstances! What would I-"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Fine. And I _didn't_!"

"Don't _lie_ to me _Korra_."

"I'm _not lying_, how _dare_ you! And besides who would I go with?"

"That guy with the weird hair, and why wouldn't you-" she silenced him.

It was oddly quiet. The eavesdroppers were getting worried. Bolin opened the door ad fainted.

_Priceless_, Korra managed to think, as she was busy showing Mako exactly why she wouldn't be going on a date.

At least, not without him in tow.

Thank you, read and review. BTW you can find my stories on tumblr too from now on, which I will post a link to on my profile.


	2. The Aftermath

Thank you for your faves and story alerts, and reviews. More would be appreciated, so I can get your input. This shot was inspired by one. I have more one shots written in my journal already and they should be up soon. And I have posted my tumblr link which will include this story. Thank you very much, and read and review. Thanks and enjoy :)

Bolin wasn't happy, to say the least.

He had a thing for Korra for a while now. When he met her, he had thought she was some fangirl obsessing over Bolin. Not that he would've minded But he liked her forward ness and that drew him to her. And I guess it drew Mako to her too, Bolin thought. Usually he would've ignored her point blank. His snarky comments was his way of affection, Bolin knew that.

He also knew that Mako would do anything for Bolin. Mako was always sacrificing things for Bolin, whether it be clothes, blankets, pillows, food, money, or even time. Maybe he'd even give up Korra. But that wasn't a path he'd go down. He wouldn't risk that. Maybe they'd be happier with each other. They seemed to enjoy kissing each other. He never imagined Mako kissing anyone. Not that he wasn't handsome, he was. He just... brooded a lot.

Huh.

Tenzin was gaping like a fish when the guards woke up Bolin with some water. No fair he was only out for, like a second. Ikki was giggling furiously running around, and Meelo was gagging, in his comical fashion. Jinora had a small knowing smile on her face and merely said facing Bolin,"it was bound to happen soon." she shrugged. Then she added with an edge, or what Bolin thought was one, "They're perfect for each other." How old was this girl again?

And was that directed at him? What did she take Bolin for? He loved his brother didn't he? He simply nodded and said "Yeah."

He needed a distraction. Maybe that new girl with the... He was about to think polar dog. But that's Korra.

Speaking of Korra, she came out, with her arm around Mako. "Hey everyone," she said in a very sarcastic tone. Which meant trouble, as Bolin had learned.

"You kissed Mako!" an eager Ikki squealed.

"Yes I did," she said with her nose up in the air as Mako blushed furiously and tried to disentangle himself from Korra, who was tightly holding on to him. "And _you_ guys left me hanging to dry. And-" she broke off and looked at Bolin, immediately letting go of Mako. "_You_," she said in a dangerous tone, promising harm in that single address, "How _dare _you lie and _get me in a shitload of trouble_? _What the hell were you thinking_?"

"Korra. language," Tenzin said feebly, whose nerves were slightly shaken at the moment. It was as if he was having to deal with a teenage daughter to early in his life, and he wasn't even sure how much authority he had over her. What would her father say at Korra kissing, and cursing. What would Aang say?

"It got you together, didn't it," Bolin said. He didn't specify his intentions. Bolin himself didn't know, or didn't want to admit so.

"Wrong answer," Korra snarled.

Anyways. There's a lot of them. Fangirls. He's bound to find someone. Right?

He had plenty of time to think it over after he escaped from Korra. Though he was rather dismayed that Mako didn't follow in pursuit of Korra.

Huh. Things _were_ changing.


	3. First Day of Training

First Day of Training

Read and Review as always. Enjoy :)

"No Korra, you're doing it _all_ wrong, the footing will you screw you over, _don't_ you _listen_ at _all_?" Mako was berating Korra. It seemed as though he was always nagging her. And this was only their third day together.

"Well I'm _trying_, what do you want me to _do_? I wasn't born _perfect_ like _you_," Korra shot back at him with a bite evident in her tone. She was trying to be amiable. "_You're_ _doing_ _it all wrong, the footing mememeh._" Korra was muttering with a little scrunched up face along with it. Bolin doubled up with laughter and had to stifle his laughter, though he earned a look from Mako. Mako looked at her, with his well defined eyebrows raised in a _you're so weird_ expression."And you _know_ what? You're so _quick_ with the...negative commentary but you're not so good at compliments."

He shrugged. "It's for your own good, and besides I'm not here to _gush_. We're here to _train_, and if you can't take it then _go_. No one's stopping you," Mako said matter-of-factly.

"He doesn't mean that Korra," Bolin said to reassure her, but the two seemed to ignore him, in the heat of their argument.

"_Sorry_, Mr. _Negative_, I'll shut up now," Korra spat at him.

He shrugged again, unabashed. "Whatever. And I _do_ compliment you, I said not bad."

"Like that _one_ time."

"So? That was _only_ two days ago. And I'm-"

"Not here to _gush_, _I get it_, oh great _brooding_ one," she cut in, and earned a huge snort of laughter from Bolin. It was quite endearing and Korra gave him a smirk.

"Well since you're on the same _pa_-" Mako said trying to hold on to his patience, a feat that wasn't ever hard for him until this crazy entered the picture, or tried to until she interrupted him with a massive geyser of water, hosing him, and careening him over the edge.

"_That's_ against the rules," Mako sputtered in the water.

"Oh I know, I wasn't _playing_ by them, was I?" she called out to him defiantly.

"_When_ are you _going_ to?" Mako asked exasperatedly. "_If_ we _lose_ it'll be by your fouls Korra and we cant have that."

"Well you _agreed_ to put me on this team, _didn't_ you? And sorry I'm _new_ at this-"

Mako pushed her over the edge, literally. Bolin was rolling on the floor, amused to see his brother do something rash for once in his life.

"_Hey_! That's against the rules!" Korra shouted at him, completely surprised.

"I wasn't playing by them, was I? he retorted and he rewarded her a rare grin, fleeting but it was there, and lived in the creases of his eyes.

Thats when Korra's heart first melted a little.

Somewhere in Bolin's laughter he was thinking, _well at least he can't scare this one away. _He was glad. it was pretty damn cool having the avatar on his probending team.


	4. Driving Me Crazy

driving me crazy

Remember, this is in no particular chronological order. Read and Review. And thank you for all the story alerts and favorites. Enjoy :)

"Hey... Mako," Korra greeted the guy who drove her crazy, mustering up as much nonchalance as she could.

"Um. Hi. I wanted to ask you something," Mako said in his businesslike tone.

"He's going to ask her out!" Ikki squealed from the distance still knocked down from Korra's attack.

"No he'd be more nervous," Jinora said dismissively, who was brushing the dirt off of her.

"Says you, Miss _know-it-all_."

"I am not a know-it-all. _I_ just use more logic than _you_." Then their argument became a babble.

_Oh spirits, please tell me Mako can't hear them_, Korra prayed silently. She glanced at him. If he did he showed no sign of it. Korra didn't show her mortification and simply said with a jerk of her head. "Shoot."

"You know these panels or whatever," he nodded at the contraption.

"It's not _whatever_, it's a two thousand year old airbending artifact," Korra said proudly.

"That _you_ set fire on!" Ikki called out, while closing the distance and appearing beside Korra.

"_Shut up_!" Korra snapped at Ikki and she kicked the ground again Mako was giving her a look while she gave a nervous laugh.

Mako suddenly snorted and said, "Not surprising."

Korra simply huffed and asked, "What about them?"

"I think we could use this contraption for practice. It'll strengthen our dodging, which happens to be a weakness in the team. What do you think?"

"Great idea. No problem," Korra shrugged, in a way not unlike Mako's. Oh _Spirits_, he was rubbing off on her _and_ driving her crazy.

"Good. Bolin, hurry up," Mako said loudly, to make sure his voice carried. At this Korra peered her head over and saw a weary Bolin struggling up.

"Coming. Huff, huff, _how_, huff, many, huff, _stairs_! Huff huff are, there? There, huff, are _way_ too, huff, many _stairs_, huff, on this _island_!"

"It _was_ made for airbenders."

"I _swear_ I've never been this _tired_, not while _training_, with, huff, Mako, or huff, during probending, fights. So how do we-we power this thing up? There a switch somewhere?"

"It's a _two thousand year old_-you know what? _Here_!" she quickly prayed to the spirits that her airbending would not fail her this time and go- _wow for once something went right. Go, Korra! _ she thought proudly.

"Excellent," Mako grinned, with a gleam in his eye. "Let's get this started."

"Ok, so let me show you," Korra went in and spun gracefully around the panels.

She didn't notice Mako's eyes softening watching her body move. Or Bolin's awestruck face mouthing "Whoa".

"Didn't know you had it in you Korra," Mako told her appreciatively as she exited.

"Wow, a compliment. Thanks, and pro bending actually helped," she said satisfied that Mako managed to say something nice.

"Alright, so shall I go in?"

"Yeah."

"_Or_... I have an idea. We should do it as a team, because that's how it is during the match. First, let's see if we can manage with just the both of us," Mako said, glancing at Bolin who was still trying to catch wind.

"_Sure,_" Ikki giggled. Korra growled and stomped, sending Ikki flying off for the third time that day. Bolin/s eyes widened in fear but he said nothing. Mako had to look away to hide his smile.

"Ok. Let's see what you've got," she came back to the start blew another gust, thank you spirits, and went in and waited for Mako, he went in and almost got hit.

"Ha, look who's not so perfect now," Korra teased.

"I didn't get hit. And I never _claimed_ to be perfect," he said annoyed. Cautious as ever, he followed Korra, sometimes taking the lead himself, weaving in and out of the panels and her body as well. He had to fight blushing, as did Korra. If only... "Now lets stay here for two minutes just going around instead of just getting out."

"Ok," Korra simply said and they continued their dance beautifully, in sync as their bodies crossed each other, with them facing towards and from each other, touching and dodging. Jinora thought it was the most romantic thing she's ever seen but she hadn't dared to say it out loud. Especially when Bolin finally had joined them, (earthbenders may be strong, but they sure don't have as much stamina as other benders, and Mako was subtly (not enough for Jinora) blocking naive Bolin's body from Korra's.

_Oh young love_, Jinora thought with a sigh. And a giggle.

"So I guess he drives you crazy in a good way Korra," Ikki giggled, later that night when they were getting ready for bed.

"What?" Korra feigned innocence. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Does love _ever_?" Jinora teased, earning a splash of water in a face, prompting her to sigh and airbend herself dry, something she had grown accustomed during Korra's stay.


	5. First Date

Thanks for your alert, read and review as always, and please send me prompts. Also, I post these on my tumblr, along with other avatar tidbits, the link to that is on my profile. feel free for any requests, I am open, leave it in a review (preferably). Enjoy!

First Date

"This is awkward."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't know...I've never been on a date"

"Neither have I," Korra pointed out. "Don't think of it as a date. Just think of it as the two of us. Out. That's all, like any other day. Except, um, with more kissing."

"We're hiding behind the bushes of the meditation area with food that you stole from the kitchen," Mako said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well you know what, I'm improvising. At least I'm putting in an effort to have a good time. I don't have much to work with, and I thought this would be good for us." _To get your mind off the equalists_, she silently added.

"I know," he relented and smiled at her.

"I'm glad i kissed you. You've been smiling more. it makes your handsome face look better," she laughed at his face, which seemed often uneasy as Korra easily blurted out everything on her mind.

"You think so. Er, well you're, um, pretty when you laugh," he muttered, looking down.

"Really? That's sweet. do you feel obligated to be unjerky now that we're uh, together?"

"Um..yeah, this is awkward," Mako said once again, his skin turning even redder. His face changed color a lot, as he was a firebender. So how would that explain Tenzin's rapid anger? Perhaps since he was an airbender, the wind went out of him as easy as he could take it in? Who knows?

"Is not," Korra argued.

"Is too."

"Is _not_."

"Is _to-_"

She merely kissed him and cut him off.

"Korra that's cheating. Is that what you're going to do every time you want to win?" Mako asked her half exasperated, half reproving.

"Maybe. And don't act like you don't enjoy it," she retorted haughtily.

"Now, I never said that," he said wrapping his arm around Korra tightly, leaning in on her.

"Well let's argue some more so you can shut me up," Korra whispered, embarrassingly breathless.

"Or we can skip the bickering this one time and just get to it" Mako suggested, again with a blush crawling up his neck. He really needed to learn how to control that. Though, she did think it was endearing.

"I'd like that," she said in a voice barely audible, and as their lips brushed-

"Awwww," Ikki and Jinora squealed.

"What the Hell!" Korra sputtered, as Mako was a deep crimson, and buried his head in his scarf. "Leave. _Now_," Korra growled.

They ran off in a fit of giggles.

They had just finished their meal, Komodo-chicken sandwiches and were now sipping tea that Korra and Mako warmed up with their firebending.

"Are you cold?" he asked her as she was sitting slightly scrunched up.

"No I'm fine."

"Here, take this," he offered her his scarf. The lovely scarf that Korra had dreams about, just wallowing around in that lush fabric, frolicking with- Never mind. Not important.

"Its okay I'm from the South Pole."

"I insist," he wrapped it around her.

"Thanks," she was surprised at his coddling but deduced that it was probably from years of taking care of Bolin. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you cold?"

"Well I'm a firebender so-"

"As am I. So why do you always wear that scarf?"

"Ahm," he mumbled, not wishing to get to to that story that night. He didn't want to spoil the mood.

"Here," she held him tighter and wrapped the scarf around the both of them/

"I do like this arrangement," he admitted.

"Ha. Me too."

"Thanks Korra, For everything," he said, in a tone that clearly indicated that he wasn't just referring to their date.

"Don't mention it," Korra said uncomfortably.

"It's getting late," Mako announced abruptly.

Korra sighed. Just when they were getting cozy. "Right," she said grudgingly."'Course I _am_ a waterbender," she mumbled, a random thought that no one was supposed to hear.

"Right. Unless... you'd like to stay?" He glanced at her.

"When did I say I wanted to leave? You're not getting rid of me that easily,"

"I know," he said simply and gave her a kiss.


	6. Swinging With Mako

This resulted from my secret fear that Asami will go for Mako. Read and review, and send me any prompts you want. Enjoy :)

Swinging With Mako (Take that Asami)

"I can't believe her!"

"What? I mean, who? Why?" asked Bolin with a nervous tone, who was currently pelting rocks at the ceiling for the entertainment of his little fire-ferret, Pabbu.

"Asami! That little! Ugh she's so- I'll take Mako undercover to the party and Korra will take Bolin that fine with you Korra," Korra mimics Asami's voice, in a poor impression. "Ugh ugh, ugh!" she stomps around, inadvertently setting a few of Bolin's rocketing around, to Bolin and Pabbu's dismay. And he had said nothing. Nothing! They were a team, weren't they.

"What? So you're mad because? You don't like-" he paused as he had to duck his head down, narrowly avoiding a rock, "-Mako do you?"

"No! How could you say that? It's, I, I just don't like being told what to do!" she shouted furiously at him, with another growl added for emphasis, in case the point wasn't clear enough.

"Mm," Boling grunted noncommittally, in the way that boys do.. "Well the two of us can have fun, right?"

"Ya. We'll have so much fun that we'll show them," Korra said determinedly, with the gleam in her eye that always managed to freak Bolin out a little.

"Right. Just saying, shouldn't we be trying to get information too? From the Equalists? That is kinda the point..."

"Yeah. I'll flirt with everyone there. I'll flirt so much that that Asami will regret not giving me Mako to keep me in line. I mean what was she thinking? Keeping him to herself? She doesn't even need him I mean-

"Bolin?"

At The Party

"It'll be fun won't it," Asami whispered to Mako.

"It's a mission," Mako said curtly, raising his eyebrows in that way that would make you want to shrivel up inside for being so stupid.

"Right, but," she purred at him, flipping her hair.

What the Hell? Mako thought. "Ok you talk to the man with the funny scar and I'll go over to that side," Mako went on, undeterred by her obvious attempt to hit on him. Honestly. He then caught sight of Korra, and gave her a proper look. Wow, she was beautiful. She was anyways, but it was nice seeing her hair down, though he wasn't too sure about the make-up, which was put on a bit too generously, to conceal her identity. Her eyes still had shone through, sparkling as always. He had definitely fallen too hard for this crazy girl.

"Fine," she said slightly ticked off.

"Will you dance with me pretty lady?

"Um, yes. Sure," she told the rather handsome man with the dark curls, who resembled Howl from the South Pole, as she saw Mako making his way to her.

"Well then," he grabbed her hands and then her waist, Mako flinched at this, and they started swing dancing. The two were the most glamorous couple in the room

Dipping and twirling, Korra was fabulous, combining her bending prowess with her dancing. She was actually enjoying herself.

"May I cut in?" Mako asked the man.

"Um, sure buddy..."

"Thanks," Mako nodded his head. He didn't allow a smile, however. He resumed the position the other man and Korra were in, and inwardly reveled at holding Korra, though he remained still and looked into her eyes..

He hissed at her, "What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

Korra shot flippantly "What?"

"You're drawing attention and causing a scene," he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I'm just fitting in. You're the one causing a scene, breaking in the middle of a dance. Plus, you're not even dancing,"

"I, I. Fine. You want a dance? Fine. I'll show you a dance."

"Good," Korra said tersely. Which is exactly what I want Mr. Uptight.

And dance they did, moving with an agility that blew all the other pairs out of the water. Mako, pulled her in, and out, they twirled, they spun and slid, and his hands could roam a bit more freely, under the pretense of dancing... Everyone was left in awe.

"Didn't know you could dance so well, Twinkletoes," Korra whispered, exhilarated.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

As they laughed, Asami fumed. "Way to blow our cover," She muttered angrily at a bemused Bolin. And steal my date.

After a while, Bolin observed them mingling and he remarked. "Nah. They're doing great."

Asami sighed in defeat. Perhaps the earthbender was right. "Well then Bolin, care to dance?"


	7. Korra The Midwife

From a prompt on livejournal, about Korra, Mako, and Bolin being the only ones to deliver Pema's baby. Read and Review. By the way, I post these late at night, (I live on the east coast). Enjoy :)

Korra the Midwife

"You've got to be kidding me," Mako muttered, rubbing his temple, while Bolin was frantically pacing. "We're the only ones in this fucking place?" Korra no

"Yes," Korra mumbled in response, looking down.

"Why? Mako asked, sounding quite exasperated.

"Because...Tenzin finally took Jinora, Ikki, Meelo,to the South Pole, you know that. And you know that Pema's condition isn't good enough to move right now, especially now. We're all under lockdown, and the sentries are all either or duty, or in the meeting. So it's just you, me, and Bolin. Well, Naga and Pabbu too, but, you know."

"You mean there are no doctors," Bolin asked in a hoarse voice.

"Not over here, no. But we have herbs," Korra added, with false optimism.

"Do you even know what they do?" Mako scoffed.

Another wail came out from Pema, who was rocking on all fours. "Ok, the fact is that a baby is on it's way, and we have to help out, like it or not," Korra said in her no-nonsense voice. "So suck it up, and man up," she glared at them.

"You do realize we are scared shitless," Mako told her.

"As am I," she admitted. "But we can do this," they flinched as another piercing wail came, "I know we can," she smiled at him and gave him a quick peck.

"Well, what do we need, Miss Avatar?"

"Fuck. I don't know. Pema, is there some sort of a... list?"

"BLANKETS...TUB...WATER...JASMINE TEA WOULD BE NICE! I'M GIVING BIRTH, I HAVE NOTHING HELPFUL!"

"Get, that guys, and whatever, else you can find," Korra said urgently to them, as Korra dashed to Pema, to hold her hand. "Easy, now, just, breathe, and think of the baby."

"Bro?"

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck do we do?"

"Um, maybe we should go to Tenzin's room? He might have something," Bolin said thoughtfully.

"Good idea,"

"Do you know where it is,"

"Um, ah, fu- wait... Yeah, this way."

"WHERE...ARE...THEY?"

"Um, I don't know, but at this rate you'll have the-"

"Look what we've found," Bolin announced happily, and with relief in his voice.

"Oh, bless Tenzin," Pema sighed.

"Ok, um, guys, can you lea-" Mako and Bolin practically threw the basket her and ran for dear life. "Boys..." Korra shook her head and began her work, trying to drown out Pema's screams. Oh, if this is what birth is like for other people then how is it for the woman. She prayed that it was simply worse for everyone else. If only.

"Beautiful..." Korra murmured, as she was cuddling with a newborn, and Pema was sleeping peacefully.

"That was a hell of a thing, wasn't it," Mako whispered in her ear, and stroked the child's cheek.

"You have _no_ idea. Especially on my _own_," she said pointedly, with a mock glare. There was a lot of... You know what? It's best to just gloss over the gorier details of the miracle of life. And how babies come out of...

"Don't blame us. We were born with... Never mind." He was going to say "balls, not boobs," but that was Bolin's rather crude phrase. He kissed the top of her head. "You did great."

"Thanks. Would I be good mother?" Korra blurted, and then mentally cursed herself out.

"Of course. I would be slightly scared for the children but-"

"Mako would keep them in line," Bolin hissed from the corner, who was almost asleep. As if he had to deliver a baby. The stupid doctors showed up after the creature had come out. How convenient. "He'd be all like, what the hell are you doing, and they'd be like sorry Dad. And I'd be the uncle that spoils them and regales them with amazing stories. Your babies would be pleased.."

Mako and Korra locked eyes then quickly looked away reddening. Her...Babies...Mako? What?

_Well getting there would be fun, anyways,_ she thought wickedly. Then she shook herself. _Best not to think those thoughts with a baby in my arms. Our arms, _she corrected, as Mako's arms wrapped around her tenderly, as they had done for Bolin over the years. He had been born with quite a paternal touch.


	8. The Dream

Yes, it's quite short. Read and Review and Enjoy :). Sorry, I'm tired, because apparently I ran out of memory on my macbook, so I can't do anything now. Sigh...

_After a hard day of training, Korra fell asleep right on Mako's bed. Of course, she wasn't thinking clearly, she had been sitting on the bed. next to a sleeping Mako, because she wanted to look out the window. He had just dismissed her and dozed off, too weary to argue. She had told a disgruntled Tenzin that she'd be back late, if at all, and not to worry about her._

_And so she dreamt, coming up with quite a strange dream._

"Mako? Where are you?" Korra called, as she seemed to step in the gym, until she looked down. The floor was just Mako's scarf, only huge! Whoa... it was very lush, as she jumped around on it. She could almost hear Mako say, "it'll get dirty, what do you think you're doing?" She didn't care. And the scarf grew wondrously, taking over the walls, it spun, and so did Korra. She felt like a child. She lay down and began rolling around, and laughed as Mako fell from the ceiling beside her.

"Hi Korra," he greeted her happily. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," she said in a carefree tone, one that exactly wasn't exactly hers. The two of them did sound rather weird, but she didn't think anything of it. After all, the two of them were rolling around in a giants scarf. All was well.

"You're so cute Korra," Mako told her. If Korra wasn't so out of it she would've thought this was extremely strange. So she thought nothing of it and beamed.

"Really. Aw, so are you."

"Thanks."

"I'm cute too right?" they heard Bolin, who was doing backstrokes across the lush, red, beauty.

"Of course," Korra said. The scarf engulfed them, and they lay in it happily, the two of them cuddling closer and closer. "Mm. This is nice. I wish it was like this everyday."

"Yeah. Though I do miss my scarf."

"How can you? You're lying on it."

"Yeah, but see, it's not on my neck," he pointed at his bare neck to make it clear.

"I suppose not. However, I can make up for it."

Her seduction skills were still up to par then. She smirked and leaned in and-

_What?_ _She heard a light snore. She looked over and saw that she was very intimately wrapped with Mako. Either she could get off and pretend this never happened, and hope Toza wasn't aware of this...arrangement the two were currently in. Or she could pretend that this was an accident and she didn't notice. As Mako's arm wrapped tighter around her waist, she decided the latter. What a shame, she has woken up from that lovely, and extremely strange dream. She really had enjoyed frolicking in the scarf._ Oh well,_ she thought drowsily, as she saw Mako's innocent sleeping face. _It's worth it.


	9. Bolin's Knack For Trouble

Bolin's Knack For Trouble

"'Scuse me sir, what are you talking about?" Bolin asked, after he couldn't help his curiousity, to a man with an oddly cut mustache.

"Tonight's season opener pro-bending match, obviously stupid."

"Oh. Probending..." Bolin scrunched up his face trying to remember about what he's heard about Probending. Not much, maybe Mako's right, he should listen more.

"Move along, kid. I've got to get ready. I'm taking some fine ladies there."

"Right." he _had_ to go then. It was so cool, they were talking about kicking and punching and shots and- He had to find Mako.

"No."

"Wh-why not?"

"It's a waste of time and money," Mako said curtly. Inside he was dissapointed that he couldn't give Bolin yet another thing. He tried his best.

"It's _cool_." Bolin emphasized

"It's just fighting."

"Aww, Mako," Bolin said pleadingly.

"Look, I'm sorry. We can't afford this right now. And I bet the tickets are even sold out. Next time, 'kay pal?"

"Alright," Bolin gave him a halfhearted smile. He'd find a way.

All he had to was blend in. No problem. Easy. Yes. Bolin looked around and jumped, startled. He'd spent so long mulling over how to ease his way in and the crowd had already gone in. Well, time to sneak then. _I _suck_ at sneaking_, Bolin thought with despair. Well, a guy's gotta do what he's gotta do. He heard a chitter from his jacket, "Pabbu, you're supposed to be quiet. You're gonna get us in trouble" he hissed. Pabbu hushed. In hindsight, he really shouldn't have brought Pabbu, but he had felt sorry and promised Pabbu he'd take him. After all, why should he miss the action?

"But, sir I just _had_ to use the bathroom, but I guess I took a wrong turn..."

"What do you take me for?"

"A kind gentleman?"

"Ha! I don't have time for this, what with two no show team members and-"

"I'll do it."

"What boy?" the man asked doubtfully.

"I'll play," he said seriously. The man broke into bellowing guffaws.

"Right. Ok. Can you bend?"

"Yes sir, I'm pretty good at earthbending."

"Well in any case, say I was crazy enough to let a complete newbie play, where would I get my firebender?"

"Here sir," Mako said, who had just appeared at the entrance of the gym, when he heard Bolin's voice. He _knew_ Bolin would be here.

"Mako?"

"You two know each other?"

"Yes sir, I was looking for my brother, who seemed to have been lost in the crowd," Mako said smoothly.

"Oh, thought you were looking for the bathroom too," Toza remarked voice dripping heavily with sarcasm.

"No sir, only my brother."

"Well, the two of ya better be good at your bending," Toza warned

"Alright."

"Know the rules?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Fifteen minutes, gear is upstairs, take those stairs and make a left and a right, and tell em you're playing."

"Ok."

"By the way, the team was supposed to pick a name today. Got any ideas?"

Pabbu chattered, and Toza shot a strange look at Bolin, who grinned sheepishly.

"The Fire Ferrets!" Bolin exclaimed and looked to Mako for approval, Mako who was still waiting to get at his brother.

"That's nice," Mako agreed.

"Fire Ferrets it is, I'll just tell that to the announcer. Good luck boys."

With that, the man left.

"Sorry, Mako, but I really wanted to-"

"Save it," Mako held his hand up. "We'll get to that _later_. Now I'll tell you how to play,"

"How do you even know-"

"Picked up a few things."

As the two were getting prepared, Toza reminisced.

_Nine years ago_

"Sir, sir! Wait!"

"What is it boy?" he had asked gruffly.

"You dropped a yuan," a young Mako panted.

Toza gave the boy who had shined his shoe a long look. Toza hadn't really needed a shoe shining, he really didn't care for the state of his fact, he took pride in his grime. But he had taken pity with the boy who had been holding a sorry looking sign, next to his sleeping younger brother, who was clutching onto a blanket in tatters, and a fire ferret cuddled up to him. They had seemed to be orphans, a common sight in Central Station. He had given the boy five yuans, and had seemed to dropped one. One that this boy was holding and had seemed to run for a good five minutes just to give it back.

His eyes softened and had said, "Keep it boy. I don't need it." He took out another yuan and pressed it into the boy's hand. "Take this one too."

"But sir."

"I insist."

"Thank you sir."

_Five years ago_

"Thanks," Mako's voice had cracked, and he wasn't smiling. He had been reduced to working for the triad, at quite a tender age.

"Sure kiddo. Didn't think you'd be so good with numbers."

"I learned," Mako shrugged. It helped when your father was an accountant. The gangster just gave Mako a look and had gone off into his Satomobile. At that Bolin had run up to Mako.

"The triple threat triads Mako? Wh-why are you taking money for them?"

"They just wanted me to count their money for them. No big deal. Just don't have anything to do with them, alright Bo?"

"Yeah. Be careful?"

"Always."

Toza had been watching that exchange, sadly shaking his head as he was walking home. Hopefully the kid didn't stray from the morality he had show years ago.

_Present_

When Toza saw the elder boy, Mako, he decided to give them a chance. Perhaps the older boy recognized him. He hadn't recognized the younger one. Hopefully their years on the streets had taught them decent bending. Just hopefully not from those no-good Triads.

"And these newcomers have win folks! What a showstopper! This Mako seems to be light on his great and he's proved their worth. This season seems to be promising folks, so make sure to keep an eye on the Fire Ferrets, who have set this arena on fire tonight. What a match!"

"We did it," Bolin breathed.

"Yeah."

They walked up out of the arena, only to be pelted at with screaming fangirls. When it was clear that Mako had no intention of reciprocating, the girls flocked primarily to Bolin, who was more than happy to oblige. Toza had gone up to Mako.

"You did great there, boy."

"Thanks sir."

"You do realize you're permanently on the team now."

"Yeah."

"So, you'll need to train. Do you live near here?" Toza asked, who was betting on a no. That's why he was making arrangements during the game.

"Ahm..."

"If not, we can arrange for you too and your mascot to rent out the attic. It looks better than it sounds. You'll get your winnings tomorrow, come back at, say seven. That's when you rookies train."

"Thank you sir." Toza merely nodded and grunted and walked away, leaving Mako in awe. His life had seemed to change that night. He'd have to thank Bolin once he finished scolding him. After dragging him away from the fangirls. What a ride. He couldn't think of a bigger change that could happen to him. He never anticipated Korra into the equation.


	10. Heirs of The Avatar

Read and Review! Enjoy :) (Inspired by a lj prompt from ficbending)

Tenzin represses a flicker of sadness. He thinks of his father Aang. He was sure Aang had died thinking that that was it. No more airbenders. Just Tenzin and the Avatar after him. And then would die the line of airbenders. SUrely his father was heartbroken.

Tenzin was rather upset that his father never pushed him, and gave him time. Aang grew more and more patient as he aged, reflecting a quality of a true monk.

If only his father knew that there were three more airbenders, and a possible fourth on the way.

Perhaps he could ask Korra, that, if she were to go to the spirit world, if she could send on the message.

"Tenzin had babies?" Aang asked in disbelief, giving a little jump. He never managed to attain the complete smoothness that the other avatars have.

"Er, yes. Can we not dwell on that? Not a pretty image."

"Oh, um, yes you're right about that... How is the wife? Is she pretty? Where is she from?" Korra sighed. She'd have to wait a bit longer for her avatar advice.


	11. A Gift

Rated T for Tahno

A Gift

Bolin was glaring at Korra rubbing at his arm. "What'd you have to do that for?" he whined. Pabu chattered indignantly too.

"For not giving me a heads up!" Korra scowled at him.

"Wh-"

"Why didn't you tell me it was his birthday?" she groaned.

"I-I because...because. I thought you knew. Isn't it your job to know? Being his..._girlfriend_ and all," he added awkwardly slightly coughing. It was still a little weird thinking of Korra and Mako as _together_.

"I- I mean- it's not like you just go up to a person and just _ask_ these things," Korra retorted, blushing.

"Why not? When's your birthday Korra?" Bolin asked her easily.

"That's irrelevant," she said blushing and turning her head away, pulling her collar up slightly.

"Hey, Korra," an Ikki suddenly whizzed up on an air scooter. "Daddy says he wants you to be home by sunset today. "

"Why?" Korra asked suspiciously. She knew perfectly why. They had been around for a few of her birthdays, and sent her letters otherwise, so they were well aware of the date.

"Oh, because, I should go," she clamped her hands over her mouth and flew away, giggling.

"Who trusts _Ikki_ with a secret?" Korra laughed to herself, and bit her tongue.

"What secret?" Bolin asked Korra, intrigued.

Idea! "Ikki! Come here."

Sure enough the girl came back. "Yeah Korra?"

"Get your sister," Korra ordered her.

Ikki immediately pouted. "Why?" Why didn't Korra ever entrust her with anything. Was she still upset over the Mako incident? Then the Asami incident...

"Please Ikki?" Korra gave her a what she hoped was a winning smile.

Ikki sighed and said, "Well since it _is_ your-"

"Your what?" Bolin asked.

"Ikki," Korra said with clenched teeth. "Please."

"Right, I don't want to give it aw- wait. Somethings not-"

"Give _what_ away?" Bolin tried again, growing persistent, and curious.

But Korra just ignored him. "_IKKI!_"

"Jinora!" Ikki frantically called and whizzed off to find her sister, lest Korra unleash the wrath of the Avatar State on her. Why was she so insistent on shutting her up anyway?

"What aren't you telling me Korra?" Bolin asked. Korra was glad at that moment that Bolin was naive enough not to figure it out. She didn't want them to know. One she forgot Mako's birthday (or didn't know due to a lack of knowledge). And she didn't want them to get her anything. Really it was just her birthday. No big deal. Back at the South Pole her family and Katara would make all her favorite foods, and they would just sing some songs and give her some new clothes and that was it. Her pair of arm bands were from Katara, and the one on her arm was from her mother. Her father had made her those boots. On her sixteenth birthday was the only one where she had a huge feast dedicated to her, and she was sure that it was by Katara's insistence and influence.

"You needed me Korra?" Jinora asked. The air siblings sure were fast.

"Um...It's Mako's birthday today. So I was hoping…"

"Say no more. What did you get him?"

"Any, uh, advice?" Korra grinned sheepishly, yet there was despair in her voice.

Jinora sighed and shook her head. "Korra, he's _your_ boyfriend! Honestly, where's the romance?"

"I know…"

"Well, I have to go do something now… Seriously, you are lucky Korra, to have your birthday on the same day as your boyfriend's."

"Jinora!"

"Oh I wasn't to mention your birthday to you today," Jinora said in frustration.

"What is with you people and your tendency to blurt things out!" Korra shouted, very frustrated. "Even _Ikki_ didn't say anything!"

"It's your birthday _too_ Korra?" Bolin asked. He looked very irritated. "_What a pair!_" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "_Ridiculous_!"

"Don't tell anything to Mako," she pleaded.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" he stomped out. "Come on Pabu."

"Ugh!" Korra held her face in her hands and groaned.

"Well I'll just go then now," Jinora comprehended the situation at last, and quickly exited the room leaving Korra on her own.

And thus began her hunt.

"_Ow_!" Bolin was rubbing his arm again, this time glaring at Mako. "What'd you do _that_ for?" Bolin asked exasperatedly.

"For not telling me it's Korra's birthday!" Mako groaned.  
>"I just found out! It's not my job, she's your <em>girlfriend<em>," Bolin said a little pointedly.

"She's your friend too."

"She's your girlfriend, I think that ranks a _little_ higher."  
>"Well, I just finished work, whereas you've been at the island so you surely must have some idea, since Tenzin and them-"<p>

"Just buy her a gift _Officer_ Mako. Now excuse me, I must go shopping." and so Bolin went, Pabu trailing after him.

"_Ugh_!" he smacked his forehead. Leave it to Korra not to tell him anything. How could he not know her birthday?

And she doesn't know his.

And it's today.

He'd better buy an extra special gift.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you're in a predicament there, Fire Ferret. Or should I say, _Officer_?" Mako jumped at that voice. Why did everyone have to emphasize the whole Officer bit? He should start emphasizing peoples titles now. _Avatar._

"Tahno? What do you want?" Mako asked him gruffly.  
>"I owe the little girl, for restoring my bending. And I've taken a liking to her as well, I'll admit."<p>

"Get to the point," Mako snapped. And he wasn't sure of this 'liking.'

"Cool it. Now, fortunately for you, I grew up with quite a lot of sisters. And I know what girls like. So you'll need my help," the confidence and arrogance was quite heavy in Tahno's voice, annoying him. He had no clue how Korra could put up with the twit.

"What makes you so sure?" Mako challenged him.

"I know girls."

"You don't know Korra."  
>"I don't have to," Tahno replied flippantly. Mako looked him over. Tahno was well dressed as usual, with his hair oddly styled, and saw some eyeliner under his eyes. Maybe he did know a thing or two.<p>

"What's in it for you?"

"Amusement? I get to see a flustering boyfriend. Well done on the catch. Of course, if someone gave me a little time..."

"Fine. I can't believe it. But I'm agreeing to let you...tag along," Mako taunted him with those words.

"Don't push it," Tahno scowled.

Mako smirked.-

"Well, well, well, isn't it the Uhvuhtar?" Tahno cooed. He gave Mako directions to which store he had wanted to go, and had left to pick up a gift of his own.

"Hey Tahno," Korra greeted him, barely smiling.

"What are you doing out and about on this fine day?"

"Looking for a present for my boyfriend," Korra grumbled. "It's his birthday."

"You don't say?" Tahno's eyes gleamed as he surreptitiously was looking for said boyfriend. Well, wasn't this an interesting predicament. He couldn't accompany her too, but he's decided to mess with her a little now. He'd make it up with a gift. "Well I have a little advice for you, take a guy's advice," he whispered in her ear and she jumped back, with her jaw dropped.

"Ew Tahno! You-you! Urgh!" she stomped away too embarrassed to retaliate.

Tahno was doubled up in laughter. "See ya later."

"I am not buying her...that. Can we leave this place now?"

Tahno had suggested...lingerie. Mako shuddered. Mako didn't want to even think of what would happen if he had tried to give it to her. Not that he was prude or anything. But he was rather old-fashioned. ANd he didn't know what Korra thought of the, er, subject.

"But it would benefit you as well," Tahno said, raising his eyebrows.  
>"We don't do any of that stuff!" Mako said. He was looking hard at the ground.<p>

"Huh. Pity." Tahno shook his head.

"I'm leaving! As if you're experienced," Mako added.

"If I was you wouldn't want to know," Tahno told him enigmatically. Mako shook his head, dispelling any images of...anyway. "How about some make-up?"

"Korra and make-up? Do you really think those two words belong near each other? Not that she wouldn't look nice or anything, but…"

"Earrings?"

"Hmm. I don't know if she has ear piercings…" Maybe he should check...

"Then? You are so tricky! And her ears are always uncovered how do you not know?" Honestly, if Korra was Tahno's girlfriend he would know her body a lot better. He kept that to himself.

"You're of water tribe descent, aren't you?" Mako suddenly asked, while walking out of the store.

"Yes..." Tahno said slowly, not sure what this was leading up to. "And you really shouldn't just assume, just because I am a waterbender."

So Tahno was produced by a pair of firebenders, Mako snorted, earning him a puzzled look. "Well what are would they give a girl? The men."

Tahno smiled. Should he? Those are only for betrothal, but Mako didn't need to know yet. "Well, you could carve her a necklace?" he said this slowly.

"Carve her a necklace in two hours?" he balked.

"Or… well you're a firebender. Figure something out! I can't come up with everything!" Tahno crossed his arms.

Mako sighed, pressing his fingers to his temple. He was going to ask Korra to massage his head after this ordeal.

Korra began pacing frantically. She didn't know what to get him. At least she had gotten a handsome amount of money after the downfall of Amon. Though she had spent a lot of it already on her friends and family, she had a bit left. "She suddenly spotted Lin, with an armful of flowers and some gift bags.

"Lin?" she called out slightly incredulous.

"Oh! Um, hello, young avatar, I must- be on my way now, take care now…Honestly, should've been informed of _two _birthdays ahead of time."

Oh, so she had a gift for Mako too then? Well, Jinora must have been efficient. Wait. She wanted advice.

"Lin!" But it was no use. The metalbender had left the scene. Korra's shoulder's slumped. What was she to do? She kicked a rock and it had hit a shop. A shop with water tribe garb.

She had a sudden bout of inspiration, and quickly dashed into the shop.

"Flowers?"

"Check."

"Chocolate?"

"Check."

"Gift?"

"Check."

"Card?"

"Um…" Mako quickly checked his card to see if the ink had dried. "Check." Mako beamed. He was ready.

"Well then. You are in a good shape then," Tahno said. _Very good shape indeed. _He had to fight hard to suppress his smirk.

"So what did you get her?" Mako asked him.

"This," he opened a velvet box with a silver bracelet that had a teardrop shape in the middle.

"That's actually really nice," Mako's eyes widened.

"It is, isn't it."

Meelo suddenly appeared before them. "Hello, follow me now," he commanded them, and sat on an air scooter, looking at the guys expectantly.

"You heard that bald thing," Tahno said. "Get a move on."

"Asami," Korra said slightly nervous. "I really don't want this...stuff on my face. I won't look good. I'll look ridiculous."

"Nonsense! You look beautiful. And let down your hair…" Asami purred, making Korra up.

"Now put this on," Asami handed her a dress, that was absolutely gorgeous. It was a dark blue, it was long and flowing, and had an asymmetrical covering on top.

"Wow… It's beautiful."

"Consider it a gift."

"Thank you…you didn't have-"

"Don't be silly. Oh, and you'll need these," Asami held up the matching shoes. Korra quickly looked at the shoes and was relieved that there were no heels. Though she may be a fully realized Avatar, Korra wasn't sure how she could handle heels. Luckily, it seems that Asami has thought of everything.

"Happy Birthday Korra and Mako!" everyone had said as the two entered from opposite sides. They were in the courtyard, which was decorated with lanterns everywhere, with touches of the water tribe, and of the fire nation. It was spectacular.

"Thank you!" the two said, still in awe. They had not been expecting this.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" Korra was delighted to see her parents. They seemed kind of out of place in Republic City, but nontheless they were all thrilled.

"We decided to give you a surprise dear. Tenzin thought you deserved something nice, after all that trouble," Senna explained, ad Korra hugged her parents. She saw Tenzin and beamed.

"Thank you Tenzin. Really, you didn't have to-"

"Of course we did. You're our family Korra," he smiled at her.

Korra smiled, and exchanged pleasantries with an odd assortment of people, including Lin, Gommu, even Iroh. Then she finally found her way to her beloved, who was clearly trying to make his way to her as well.

"Don't you look beautiful, happy birthday," Mako told Korra a bit pointedly, as soon as he saw her, his jaw dropping.

"Thank you. Happy Birthday to you too. Oh, and this?" Korra gestured at herself. "Courtesy of Asami."

"Don't be ridiculous Korra," Asami who had just joined them waved her hand, herself in a lovely dark red gown, with one sleeve that had silk roses on it.

"Korra!" Bolin called. "Dinnertime. Then Presents!"

"Shall we go then?" Mako offered his elbow, and Korra took it.

After dinner, and cutting Pema's delicious cake, it was the time that Korra and Mako dreaded.

Presents.

Korra received all of hers first save for Mako's, in which it included a glider (from Tenzin and the family), a dagger (Iroh), metal cuffs (Lin, who would teach her metalbending), a bracelet made out of bottle caps (Gommu), A pair of slippers and a dozen cupcakes (Bolin), a beautiful teardrop bracelet from Tahno, and an assortment of gifts.

Mako got presents as well (including from Tahno), and he got a new belt from his brother, and a picture of them, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. Asami got him a gold watch and Korra's face fell a little, wondering if her present was decent enough.

"This...is for you," Korra handed him his present. "Open it." He smiled at her, and began to unwrap her present. "And thanks for telling me it was your birthday," Korra said slightly frowning.

"Thanks for telling me it's yours," Mako retorted, while he opened the box and took out the contents. There was a card inside that had simply said,_ something to remember me by when I'm not there. Happy Birthday Mr. Hat Trick. Love, Korra._

He took out a pair of half gloves. They were beautiful! They were made of dark brown leather and had a little fur on the edge. "They're awesome Korra. Thank you," he smiiled at her and kissed her, to an audience of awws.

"And this is for you," he told her, as he passed her flowers, chocolates, and a card, which she had to juggle around for a moment. "Here," he said softly and went behind her, brushing aside her hair and fastening a necklace around her neck. The ribbon was a dark blue, as Tahno had suggested, and at the last minute he found metal and had used his firebending to engrave fire and water circling around each other in a yin-yang fashion. He was quite satisfied with his handiwork actually, and Tahno made a snide remark that Mako should just go into the jewelry business, so he threw a bit of left over metal at Tahno's head, still bitter from the whole lingerie business. He fastened it tightly and everyone gasped. Including Korra. "You don't like it?" Mako's face fell. Then Senna squealed. Why did her mother squeal?

What was going on.

"It's very nice, Mako," Korra said patiently. "Really it's the most lovely thing I've ever seen, thank you, but… Are you sure? I know we've been going out for quite a while, I mean I'm okay with it but you, uh."

"Huh?" Mako was puzzled. "It's just a necklace. One that I made, but…"  
>"When should I set the date?" Senna squealed.<p>

"Date?" Mako sounded horrified. He realized then what he gave Korra. "TAHNO!" Mako bellowed.

Tahno then made a run for it laughing. "I'll marry her if you don't want her," Tahno called out as he was running.

"What, don't be- Of course I'll marry her but-"

"What?" A collective gasp was heard once more.

"A year from now, Senna," Mako smirked, satisfied with Korra's face.

"You call that a proposal?" Korra teased, crossing her arms.

"I'll do it right, closer to the time," Mako assured her and he walked back to her. Shooting Tahno a glare, said waterbender now with his jaw dropped. Clearly he had no idea that things were going to go this way. "What do you say? It has been quite a while. Don't keep me waiting."  
>"I should," she said determinedly. "I should just keep you waiting until the day of the wedding. Whether I show up or not. That'll keep you on your toes."<p>

"Trust me Korra. You'll keep me on my toes either way. What do you say?"

"We would still be young but...Hey, why not. As I recall saying, I think we're meant to be together."

"I love you Korra," he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Mako," and the couple kissed once more, a little surprised, but excited as well for the future to come.

And this, my friends, is the beginning of a new fluffy Fic.

Stay tuned for Korra and wedding planning.

It will be it's own multi-chapter story. So you won't find it here.

Wink.

Reviews would be very lovely.


	12. Turned Tables

Inspired from a prompt that someone have me on my tumblr. Please review and also all the favorites and alerts mean a lot to me too thank you very much. And the hits! 1500 in one day! Thanks guys.

Chek out my new story, Korra and Mako's Wedding Days, it's fluffy and funny so it will be updated a lot I promise. Thanks, read and review :).

Turned Tables

"Alright, next!" Mako called out as the next guy on the list got his bending back. The census had given them a list of all the registered benders, so as to make sure that no one had gotten bending when they weren't supposed to. They weren't too sure of the homeless people, but Korra took her chances after she made each of them take an oath that they were benders, pre-Amon. Mako was given this as his first assignment, as he received an offer to be a police officer, which he had taken immediately, and stood proudly in his uniform, ticking off names.

Korra was exhausted, she didn't know how Amon had gotten to all of these people. Maybe energybending was more exhausting than bloodbending.

"Hello avatar Korra," a boy of about nineteen, with dark brown hair and brown eyes greeted Korra.

"Hi," Korra smiled wearily at the boy, as he knelt down.

"My name's Lee," he said, right before Korra went into the avatar state and restored his bending. He stood up again. "Thank you," he bowed.

"It's nothing," Korra shrugged. It was exhausting, all she had wanted to do was slump down on a bed and take a nap, possibly snuggled up with Mako.

"I don't know what I would do without my bending," he said. "Of course, I am not as powerful as you, but…"

"What kind of bender are you?" Korra asked politely, hoping this guy would leave soon.

"Really, you should let me thank you, let me make it up to you… With dinner?" he said with a sly look on his face, and grabbed her hand and shook it, lingering on her hands.

Wait, what? Korra was taken aback. The Korra she knew would punch this guy immediately. Then again, she never really had been hit on. And a part of her was screaming at her not to do anything. Probably the line of people in front of her spoke the volumes. She looked at Mako, who was putting his clipboard down on the ground and coming near her.

Still she wasn't gonna risk it. Yet.

"Um, no th-thank you," she stuttered. She stuttered? This was a challenge she never had faced.

"Come now," he murmured in what the boy thought was a husky voice. Korra surreptitiously looked him over. He was slightly built, and tanned, she thought. Maybe this boy was cocky enough to think he was good enough for anybody. He suddenly came even closer to her, and he grabbed both of her arms. He was tracing one of his hands down, with Korra about to beat this guy senseless, when-

"OW!" The guy screamed, falling flat on his back. The line cheered, ready to get their bending back sooner, and because the jerk had deserved it.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. My. Girlfriend!" Mako said with gritted teeth.

The boy squealed, and Korra had to hold back a laugh. "Girlfriend? The Avatar has a boyfriend?"

"You bet she does," Mako growled.

"Ooh, a challen-" the boy screamed again. Mako punched him again. The boy ran off whimpering. The line was tittering stunned at this revelation.

"I could've handled myself you know," Korra said, picking up Mako's clipboard and handing it back to him. Though she was grinning from ear to ear. That was one of the sweetest things he's ever done. It was funny to see Mako jealous, and she was secretly (or not so secretly) pleased that Mako had punched a guy twice, out of jealousy.

Mako shrugged. "I was protecting you," he protested weakly.

"Who's the jealous one now?" Korra teased, as Mako narrowed his eyes at her. She laughed, and got on her tiptoes to kiss Mako, and he helped her by picking her up.

"The avatar has a boyfriend!" they heard a voice in the distance, too busy in each other to break apart. "This will be on the front page, am I going to get a promotion, or what!"

Clearly that was the biggest news of the day.

Well it was the one that was the most important to her, anyway.

"Hey! We're not getting any younger here!" someone in the line had shouted out. Korra broke apart and sighed. It was going to be a long day. She looked at Mako who gave her a smile. But she wouldn't mind, as long as he was there.


	13. The Baby Shower Part 1

The Baby Shower Part 1

**Hello People! Missed me? I have been dry of drabble ideas, so here you go. Prompts? And truth be told, I've been working on these other stories, if you have noticed, and I would like it if you checked out my LOK/Hunger Games, where Korra plays in the Games. it's called The Republic City Games. Every 10 reviews there another drabble here. Game? Read and Review, enjoy! Love you all!**

Mako smirked as he saw a slightly smoking white lotus guard approach his friends.

They looked at him with worry until when Mako called out, "Might want to stay out of the Avatar's way today!" He then turned around and made his way to work as a chief of the Republic City Police, wondering how on earth Korra's friends and family to arrange the baby shower were.

They had decided, in the end to not hold it at Air Temple Island, but at the Sato mansion. Then Mako's spirits fell as he had remembered his most important task of the day: to get Korra there by eight pm that night.

Korra was having…a difficult pregnancy. One that had consisted of many insatiable cravings for odd concoctions and items, and had sent Mako running about at odd times, which in turn, subjected many citizens and criminals of Republic City to a very cranky chief.

He put his hands in his pockets and walked to work.

It was the jeers again.

"Hey Mako, how's the wife?"

"Girl or boy?"

"Any cravings?"

"Getting whipped?'

"Firebender or water bender?"

Some sounded harmless except in tone. They went on and on, "family man Mako." "Mako the wife,"  
>Mako this, Mako that.<p>

Never mind he was their chief. Never mind he could fire any of their sorry hides.

He hung up his coat and his eyes widened as he looked at his watch. It was six! Sure, he still had two hours, but, as was said, Korra was…difficult.

"Hey Korra," Mako greeted his wife with a peck on her pouted lips. "Hey what's the matter?" he asked her.  
>"I'm bored," she huffed.<p>

"I thought you might appreciate being bored. Haven't you had enough excitement for a lifetime?" he teased.

She ignored him and continued. "Everyone is gone, or being mysterious, and I have nothing to do, and," she motioned her swollen belly at Mako, who looked at her in reprove, "and this, _baby_, has kept me rooted, and I just-I-_ugh_-feel so…so…useless," she ended with a slight wail. Mako had to keep himself from laughing at the naivety of his wife.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Avatar Korra, I doubt there is a person in this world who will call you useless."

"Except Tahno," she frowned.

"And he still has a neck brace," Mako reminded Korra.

She giggled. It was true. Tahno was very upset, as it had had slightly hindered his "devastatingly handsome looks." "So, dear Korra, how about we go get some fresh air?"

She gave him a look. "I have fresh air all day around here!" she gestured wildly, meaning to show the openness of the island.

"Well then," he frowned in thought. "Let's go get some polluted air then."

Korra looked mildly shocked. "Won't that be bad for the baby?"

Mako waved his hand at her, "let it build resistance."

"Mako!" Korra protested as Mako pulled her.

They cross the bay, and Korra wonders why Mako is suddenly so energetic. Maybe it's the joy of becoming a father. She thought about how she would send him off at late hours to bring her back lychee nuts, and Komodo dragon sandwiches. And not once did he say. Not once did he complain. She really had married the right man. She felt happy and she game him a little peck on his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked her smiling.

"For being there," she hugged him. Perhaps it was another one of her mood swings, but he held her back the same.

They arrive at the city, and Korra gets distracted. "Ooh, I'm in the mood for some street food."

But that would ruin her appetite! "No, it might not be good for the baby," he said.

"Let it build resistance," Korra threw his words back at him, and made her way to the stall. He pulled her back.

"Ice cream? How about some ice cream?' he looked at her pleadingly.

"But I want some _meat._"

"Please?'

"Alright. Fine."

He smiled at her and was leading her towards the Sato mansion. They passed through a throng of people when Mako suddenly realized that he wasn't holding her hand anymore.

Korra! That stubborn girl! "Shit!" he cursed. He lost his wife on the way to her baby shower!

They were going to _kill_ him.


End file.
